Centerfold/Hot in Herre
Centerfold/Hot in Herre by The J. Geils Band/Nelly ''will be featured in The Old and New. It is sung by the Guys with the NYADA Cheerleaders, with solos from Spencer, Mason, Angelina, and Madison. Lyrics '''Mason:' Hot in, so hot in here! So hot in, oh! With a little bit of, uh uh, and a little bit of (Angelina: Uh, uh) Spencer: Just a little bit of (Angelina: Uh, uh) Just a little bit of (Angelina: Uh, uh) Mason: I was like, good gracious, ass is bodacious, Uh! Flirtatious, trying to show faces Uh! I'm waiting for the right time to shoot my steez you know Waiting for the right time to flash them Gs, then I'm leaving, please believing, oh! Me and the rest of my heathens Check it, got it locked at the top of the Fo' Seasons Penthouse, roof top, birds I feeding Spencer: Years go by I'm lookin' through a girly magazine And there's my homeroom angel on the pages in-between Mason: It's getting hot in here, (Spencer: so hot) so take off all your clothes, eh! Angelina, Madison, and Spencer: Angel is the centerfold Angel is the centerfold Mason: It's getting hot in here, (Spencer and Angelina: so hot) so take off all your clothes, eh! Angelina, Madison, and Spencer: Angel is the centerfold Angel is the centerfold Angelina with the NYADA cheerleaders: Mix a little bit of Uh, uh With a little bit of Uh, Spencer: Let it just fall out Angelina with the NYADA cheerleaders: Give a little bit of Uh, uh With a little bit of Uh, uh Spencer: Let it hang all out Mason with the guys with the NYADA cheerleaders vocalizing: Why you at the bar if you ain't popping the bottles? c'mon What good is all the fame if you ain't bumping the models I see you driving, sports cars, ain't hitting the throttle And I'll be down to do a hundred, top down and goggles Get off the freeway, exit 106 and "Park"ed it Ash tray, flip gate, time to spark it Gucci collar for dollar, got out and walked it I spit game cause baby I can't talk it Spencer: Warm and fuzzy sweaters Too magical to touch Too see her in that negligee Is really just too much Mason: It's getting hot in here, (Spencer: so hot) so take off all your clothes, eh! Angelina, Madison, and Spencer: Angel is the centerfold Angel is the centerfold Mason: It's getting hot in here, (Spencer and Angelina: so hot) so take off all your clothes Angelina, Madison, and Spencer: Angel is the centerfold Angel is the centerfold Spencer and Angelina: Mix a little bit of Uh, uh With a little bit of Uh, uh Mason: Nelly just fall out Spencer and Angelina: Give a little bit of Uh, uh With a little bit of Uh, uh Mason: Let it hang all out Spencer and Angelina: With a little bit of And a sprinkle of that Mason: Nelly just fall out Spencer and Angelina: I like it when ya Girl, baby make it Mason with the guys: It's getting hot in here, (Spencer and Angelina:' So hot), so take off all your clothes, eh! (Angelina and Madison: I am, getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off) It's getting hot in here, (Spencer and Angelina: So hot), so take off all your clothes, eh! (Angelina and Madison: I am, getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off) It's getting hot in here, (Spencer and Angelina: So hot), so take off all your clothes, eh! (Angelina and Madison: I am, getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off) It's getting hot in here, (Spencer and Angelina: So hot), so take off all your clothes, eh! (Angelina and Madison: I am, getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off) It's getting hot in here, (Spencer and Angelina: So hot), so take off all your clothes, eh! (Angelina and Madison: I am, getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off) It's getting hot in here Trivia * Before this mash-up was confirmed, Victoria Justice (the actress of Alissa) used Hot in Herre for Lip Sync Battle as one of the songs she lip sang to. Videos Category:Season 2 Songs Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Mason Category:Songs sung by Angelina Category:Songs sung by Madison Category:The Old and New Category:Songs sung by Spencer Category:Mash-Up Songs